Wolfram: His Johto Adventure
by TruVoodoo
Summary: Wolfram's journey continues as he travels from his home in Hoenn to Johto. Here he will catch new pokemon, meet new people, and face the power of Team Rocket.
1. Arrival to Johto

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here save Wolfram. And this is the second part to his adeventures. I haven't been able to upload his start in the Hoenn region. I'll inform you guys when I do. Please R & R.**

Pokémon: Story of Wolfram

Arrival to Johto

A small car travelled down the dirt road on the Route from Cherrygrove to New Bark. Wolfram sat in the back seat, golden eyes cast out the window. Ever since he defeated Wallace in the Hoenn Elite Four Challenge, he had been pretty bored. So Professor Birch had set for him to go to Johto in order to continue his mastery of Pokémon. Professor Elm was going to be expecting him in New Bark Town. He was going to help Wolfram on his adventure in a new country.

Shadows from the tall trees of the surrounding woods were cast over the car as it rolled into New Bark. Wolfram had been able to call a hotel in New Bark while in Cherrygrove City, so he could stay in the town for a while. He clicked his fingers against the bag next to him.

The woods thinned out and New Bark Town came into view. The car passed by a large laboratory and several small homes before coming to a halt before the three-story hotel. Wolfram grabbed his bag and exited, leaning in the front window to pay the driver. He turned and looked at the hotel as the car took off.

He headed up the wooden steps and entered through the open door. A young woman was sitting behind the counter with a Clefairy running around the room. The woman saw Wolfram and quickly straightened up with a wide smile.

"Hi. What brings you to new Bark Town?" She asked, leaning forward.

"I'm here to see Professor Elm," Wolfram replied, setting his bag down.

"Ah. Professor Elm has been popular lately. So, do you have a registration?"

"Yes. It's under Wolfram."

She flipped through the large book in front of her, the Clefairy jumping up next to her.

"Here it is. You'll be staying in Room B on the third floor." She turned to the small shelf next to her and picked up a keycard. She handed it to Wolfram.

Wolfram thanked her and flung the bag over his shoulder. Heading up the flights of stairs, he walked past one door to go to the own at the end of the short hall. He slid the keycard through the slot in the door and pushed it open.

Inside was a small hallway with a bathroom, kitchen, and closet attached to it. The hallway led to a living room wit ha door to a bedroom. The area was spacious, and it was completed by a balcony. Wolfram set hi bag down and walked to the end of the living room, sliding large glass doors open. He stepped out onto the balcony, feeling a warm breeze go by. Leaning over the railing, Wolfram stared out over the town of New Bark.

Over at the laboratory, Wolfram could see a man rush out. Papers flew out behind him. He ran down the road toward the hotel. As he got closer, Wolfram could see the white coat trailing behind him. Wolfram rapped his fingers against the banister.

'That must be Professor Elm,' Wolfram thought, turning on his heel and going into the hotel. He exited his room, standing on the stairs as Professor Elm entered the hotel.

The man looked around frantically, finally turning to the girl.

"Excuse me," he said quickly, pushing his glasses up his nose with a free hand. "Did a young man come in here?"

"I'm right here Professor Elm," Wolfram stated, causing Elm to look up. Wolfram walked down the stairs, extending a hand to the professor. "It's an honor to meet you."

Elm shook the offered hand. "Nice to see a new face around here. And a friend to Birch." He shifted his books to the crook of his arm. "So are you ready, or do you want to rest for a bit?"

"I'm ready to start this journey," Wolfram replied. Elm smiled and led the boy out the door.

They walked side-by-side on their way to the laboratory. Wolfram could understand why the town was called New Bark, as many young trees rested around the town.

As they came close to the laboratory, Wolfram noticed a young man standing outside the door. He was tapping his foot in anticipation. Elm walked up to him. The boy fixed his gold and black hat so the bill was in the back.

"Hey, Ethan. I was wondering when you were going to come by," Elm stated, waving to the boy.

"Sorry about that, my mom wouldn't let me leave," Ethan replied. He nodded towards Wolfram. "Who is this?"

"This is Wolfram. He's going to be starting a journey, too." Elm walked into the laboratory, the two boys following him. Wolfram could tell that Ethan was about fifteen-years-old, two years younger than he.

Inside the laboratory stood lots of large equipment and several lab assistants on two levels. The three walked across the lab to a table set into the floor. On the table sat three pokeballs, all facing forward, all equally spaced. Professor Elm stood behind the table, typing into a computer.

"Okay, boys. Before you are three Pokémon. These three are special, as it is difficult to come across them in the wild." He turned and smiled at the boys. "Each of you will take one of these three Pokémon to begin your journey."

Ethan smiled wide, apparently pleased with the idea.

"So, who wants first choice?"

Wolfram and Ethan looked at each other. Wolfram waved his hand forward.

"Go ahead."

Ethan smiled even wider, and he rushed over to the table.

Professor Elm spoke. Pointing to each pokeball. "The first pokeball holds a Chikorita, a grass-type. The second: a Cyndaquil, a fire-type. And in the third, a Totodile, a water-type. Go ahead, Ethan, pick."

Ethan looked at each pokeball carefully before reaching a hand out. He grabbed the first pokeball.

"I choose Chikorita." He picked the pokeball up and held it close.

"So, who do you want, Wolfram?" Elm asked, logging Ethan's data into the computer.

Wolfram walked up to the table and grabbed one of the two remaining pokeballs.

"I'll train Totodile," he stated.

"Wonderful, so now that you two have your Pokémon, do you have your pokedexes?"

Wolfram nodded, pulling his Hoenn pokedex from his jacket. Ethan shook his head "no".

"Okay. I'll give Ethan a pokedex,and I'll need to modify yours, Wolfram." So Wolfram handed his pokedex to Professor Elm. Elm took the small machine and placed it on a scanning slot next to the computer. The slot gleamed blue underneath the pokedex. Then, Elm walked over to a large screen with a drawer beneath it. He pushed a button and the drawer slid open. Inside sat several pokedexes. Elm picked one up and headed back to the computer. He picked up Wolfram's pokedex and handed the two to the boys.

"Alright. There you two go! Now you can start your journeys!" Elm stated after explaining some basic rules and advice.

The two young men left the lab. Wolfram grabbed his pokeball and looked it over.

"So, um, Wolfram. Where'd you get your pokedex?" Ethan asked, who had been looking at his own.

"Back home in Hoenn," he replied, looking over at Ethan.

"So you've already trained pokemon? That's awesome!" Ethan exclaimed, looking over at the older teen.

"Thanks," Wolfram replied, replacing his pokeball into his jacket. He walked away from the laboratory, towards the hotel. Then he heard running behind him.

"Hey, Wolfram!" He heard Ethan shout. Wolfram stopped and let the younger man catch up to him.

"I was wondering, since you've already trained Pokemon, would you mind if I asked you some questions while I was on my journey?"

Wolfram looked down at the boy, who had a bright pink blush covering his cheeks.

"Sure. Why not? Hand me your pokégear." Ethan did as he was told and Wolfram programmed his number into the gear.

He handed it back to Ethan, who thanked him. Wolfram continued on his way to the hotel, a smirk playing on his lips.


	2. A Crimson Sunset in Cherrygrove

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here save Wolfram. And this is the second part to his adeventures. I haven't been able to upload his start in the Hoenn region. I'll inform you guys when I do. Please R & R.**

Pokémon: Story of Wolfram _A Crimson Sunset in Cherrygrove_

Wolfram stood outside the town limits of New Bark. A dirt road twisted and was surrounded by tall grass and trees. He shifted his bag on his shoulder and pulled a pokéball from his jacket. Wolfram clicked the button and it shot open, a white light pouring from it onto the ground before Wolfram.

A Totodile stood there, looking up at his new master. Wolfram looked back. The two stood there for a while, staring at each other.

"So, Totodile… do you feel like training?" Wolfram asked. Totodile opened his mouth wide and yelled his name several times while nodding.

"Good." Wolfram took out his pokédex and flipped it open. "But first…"

A picture of Totodile came up. A computerized voice spoke.

_Totodile. The Big Jaw Pokémon. Its powerful, well-developed jaws are capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful._

Wolfram closed the pokédex and put it in his jacket. "Let's see just how strong you really are."

He walked off the path, Totodile close behind. The grass came to rest just above Wolfram's knees. Totodile's eyes barely came above the grass. After walking for some time, the two came across a rustling sound. Wolfram watched as a Sentret popped out from the grass.

The Sentret looked around, and then saw Wolfram and Totodile.

"Okay, what can you do?" Totodile held up a claw. "Scratch?" Nod. "Good." The Sentret rushed them. "Totodile, Scratch."

Totodile ran forward and scratched at the Sentret, who yelped and recoiled. The Sentret shot up and Tail Whipped Totodile. Totodile stumbled backwards and shook his head.

"Totodile, Scratch again." Totodile ran forward and scratched at Sentret multiple times.

The Sentret fell back. It had fainted. Totodile cheered for himself. Wolfram bent down and patted Totodile on the head.

"Good job. Come on, let's keep going." So the two continued on down the path. They passed by a few people who were training small Pokémon. Two trainers challenged Wolfram and lost, giving Totodile a high sense of accomplishment and giving Wolfram some cash as a prize. Wolfram and Totodile also came across and defeated several wild Pokémon. All the battling held teach Totodile Water Gun.

They were halfway to Cherrygrove when they heard shouting from up ahead. It was Ethan and his Chikorita. The two were battling a trainer with a Pidgey. Chikorita kept trying to tackle the Pidgey, but failed as the bird flew out of reach. Ethan grew angry.

Wolfram and Totodile walked up next to Ethan.

"Having trouble?"

Ethan jumped. "Ah! Oh. Wolfram. Yeah. A little. Tackle again, Chikorita!" The grass Pokémon obeyed and tackled the Pidgey, finally knocking it from the air. Chikorita smiled and whipped the leaf on its head back and forth.

"Looks like your Chikorita learned a new attack."

"Did you?" Ethan asked his Pokémon. Chikorita nodded. "Awesome! Show me your new attack!"

Chikorita flung several smaller leaves from its head leaf. The spinning leaves collided with Pidgey. The Pidgey fell over, defeated.

"Alright! You learned Razor Leaf!" Ethan cheered. He knelt down to Wolfram's Totodile. "And did you learn any new moves?"

Totodile looked up at Wolfram, who nodded slightly. Totodile swelled its cheeks and shot a Water Gun into Ethan's face. Ethan looked up at Wolfram, his head and shoulders sapping wet. Wolfram couldn't help but smirk at the boy.

"So where are you heading, Ethan? Cherrygrove City?" Wolfram asked as Ethan stood up.

"Yep. Are you going there, too?" Ethan took his hat off, wringing the water out of it. Wolfram nodded. Ethan picked up Chikorita. "Since we're both heading to the same place, would you, um, be against traveling together?" Another blush crawled across Ethan's cheeks as he asked the question.

"Sure," Wolfram replied.

So Ethan walked next to Wolfram, their Pokémon followed close behind. The sun's edge had touched the treetops, casting huge shadows over the path. The sky had begun to get dark. Wolfram glanced back at the two Pokémon. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

So, Ethan. When did you leave for Cherrygrove?"

"I left really early this morning. I wanted Chikorita to gain as much experience as possible."

"Well, it seems that your hard work paid off," Wolfram complimented. He could see the lights of Cherrygrove City in the distance.

"Thank you, Wolfram." Ethan smiled lightly.

They continued down the path, Ethan inquiring about the Hoenn region. Wolfram told him about all the different locations in Hoenn, including Mt. Chimney, Sootopolis City, and the Lavaridge Hot Springs. Ethan took heavy interest in the hot springs.

"Yeah," Wolfram continued, "the hot springs are very relaxing, and have healing qualities, too."

"Wow. That must help after gym battles." Ethan looked up at the dark blue sky. Wolfram nodded in response to the statement.

The butterscotch-colored sun was hidden by the silhouette of Cherrygrove. The shadows of the trainers and Pokémon were elongated behind them. Out of the corner of his eye, Wolfram could see that Ethan kept looking over at him, a blush hitting his cheeks.

"So do you plan on doing the Johto League Challenge?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah. It's probably the best way to train my Pokémon," Ethan replied, looking back at his Chikorita and smiling. "Are you going to?"

"It's the reason I came over here. I've already completed the Hoenn League Challenge, so why not try others?"

"Okay. I get that," Ethan laughed. Wolfram smirked.

They neared Cherrygrove City, lamps on the city's edge glowing brightly. Ethan stretched his arms above his head.

"Finally! It's been such a long day," Ethan yawned. "Me and Chikorita need some rest." He looked at his pokégear and viewed the town map application. "Awesome. There's a Pokémon Center right up here."

The two walked into the city, Ethan holding Chikorita. Wolfram had his Totodile standing next to him. He looked out and saw the sun half-covered by the ocean. The city wasn't large, but it was definitely larger than New Bark Town.

"You two!" Someone yelled behind Wolfram and Ethan.

They turned around. A young man was walking up to them. He had red hair and a purple-black shirt. He wore a sharp scowl on his face. A Cyndaquil trotted beside him, the flames on its back lighting the area around them. He stood several feet away from the two.

"Aren't you two the one's who got Pokémon from Elm the other day?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"And why is it your business?" Wolfram replied.

"It's simple. I'm Silver and I'm going to become the greatest Pokémon trainer. And a good place to start is with you two." His Cyndaquil jumped out in front of him, flames roaring.

"So who do I battle first?" Silver asked.

"I guess I'll go," Wolfram replied, stepping forward with his Totodile.

"It'll be good practice to beat a water-type. Cyndaquil, Tackle!" Cyndaquil ran forward at Totodile.

"Totodile, dodge it," Wolfram ordered.

Totodile obeyed, side-stepping Cyndaquil's attack. Cyndaquil turned and rushed Totodile again. Totodile swung around and tail-whipped Cyndaquil, countering the Tackle. Cyndaquil skidded back. The flames on its back got taller as it grew agitated.

"Tackle again!" Silver commanded.

Cyndaquil ran at Totodile.

"Totodile, Scratch."

Totodile raised a claw and brought it down on Cyndaquil's head. The connection of the two attacks caused the Pokémon to be blown back. Cyndaquil regained its footing before Totodile did.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!" Silver yelled.

The fire Pokémon raised its head and blew heavy, black smog into the area. Soon, neither Pokémon could be seen. Totodile's worried call could be heard.

"Totodile, don't look for Cyndaquil," Wolfram stated. It earned a questioning call as a response. "Listen for its flame, and then shoot a Water Gun in that direction."

It grew quiet. The silence stayed for several seconds. It felt like a couple minutes passed until a sound was heard. The sound of water. Then Cyndaquil came barreling out of the fog, a stream of water pushing it away. Cyndaquil rolled on, near Silver. It lay on its side, weekly calling its name.

As the smokescreen began to dissipate, Totodile stepped out, rushing to Wolfram's side.

Silver stood there, fists clenched. He pulled a pokéball from his belt and made Cyndaquil return to it.

"Damn it," he muttered as he walked off into the city.

Ethan wandered next to Wolfram, stunned by the battle.

"So where was that Pokémon Center?" Wolfram asked.

The two continued on their way to the Pokémon Center, which had bright lights around it to signal its presence. They walked in, the doors sliding open for the two trainers.

Wolfram approached the counter first. The woman with pink hair behind the counter smiled.

"Hello. Welcome to the Cherrygrove Pokémon Center. I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you?"

"Could you take our Pokémon and heal them?" Ethan asked, holding up his Chikorita.

"Absolutely. Just hand me your Pokémon and they'll be healed in a couple of hours."

So Ethan and Wolfram handed Nurse Joy their Pokémon. Then they went to the large couches that sat in the lobby. Wolfram sat on one while Ethan went to the video-phones to call his mother.

Wolfram looked out the large windows of the Pokémon Center at the setting sun. Only a sliver was left over the horizon of the ocean. It visibly dipped down, until it went under. There was still the line of blue on the horizon as stars began to show in the now night sky.

He leaned back into the soft couch and relaxed. Ethan walked over and plunked down next to Wolfram.

"Damn. What a day," Ethan said aloud, looking up at the ceiling.

"I will say, it was rather fun to battle that Silver trainer."

"God, that battle was awesome!"

"Thanks." Wolfram grinned.

They sat in silence for a while. Ethan was on his pokeédex, looking up all the data he could on Chikorita. Wolfram sat with his arms and head on the back of the couch. His eyes were closed. His fingers lightly drummed against the couch.

Only three other trainers were in the Pokémon Center. They were probably there from earlier in the day, because right before the time reached ten o'clock, the trainers got their Pokémon from Nurse Joy and left.

"So how old are you, Wolfram?" Ethan asked, turning his head to look at the trainer.

"I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen. Cool. I'm fifteen, myself."

'Knew it,' Wolfram thought to himself.

The only sounds in the center were from Nurse Joy and her Chansey. Ethan talked about his interest in strong Pokémon. How ever since he was small, he had wanted to catch a legendary Pokémon.

"Stories of the legendary Pokémon have been told around Johto," Ethan explained. "Most of the stories are about the Legendary Dogs."

"Legendary Dogs?"

"Yeah. There are three. Suicune, the Aurora. Entei, the Volcano. And Raikou, the Thunder. They're suppose to travel around Johto, bringing their elements with them. If they're real, I'm gonna catch at least one of them. But the one I want more than anything is Entei."

The two trainers sat for a while, Ethan looking at his Town Map application while Wolfram ran his fingers over the long teeth in his necklace. He had remembered when Steven had given him the artifact, saying the teeth were believed to have come from an old and powerful Pokémon.

He'd been thinking about Steven and the Pokémon for a long time before feeling a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to find Ethan with his head on Wolfram's shoulder.

Wolfram could understand why the boy was asleep, since it was two in the morning. So Wolfram gently picked Ethan's head up and lifted himself from the couch, laying Ethan down.

Wolfram moved over and ssat back down. He closed his eyes and rested, getting only a few hours of sleep with thoughts about his old Pokémon.


	3. Black Fire

Pokémon: Story of Wolfram

Black Flames

Wolfram left the Pokémon Center early the next morning, both he and Totodile feeling refreshed. He looked back at Ethan, who was still sleeping, before leaving.

He headed down the road to go to the Poké Mart. Inside, he and Totodile looked around for a while. They ended up buying potions, poke balls, energy bars, water, and Pokémon food. Wolfram placed the items in his bag.

They continued on in Cherrygrove until they reached a road that led out of the city. A sign next to the road stated the Route led to Violet City. Wolfram shifted his bag to his other shoulder, and Totodile followed him out of the city.

The road quickly turned to dirt, and tall grass came into view. There were also two ponds to the right. Butterfree and Beedrill flew around the area. Trainers could be seen battling wild Pokémon.

Wolfram took his part in that, also. He defeated several Beedrill and Ledyba. He was challenged by a trainer about a third-way into the Route. A young trainer, he battled with two Pidgey, who Totodile defeated easily.

Wolfram pressed on, walking with Totodile on the slowly rising terrain. It was warm that day, with a breeze that would rustle the leaves in the trees. The wind made the water move in gentle waves.

Wolfram and Totodile battled several trainers and wild Pokémon by the time noon came around. Wolfram could hear his Pokémon's stomach growl, so he walked to the closer pond and sat on the bank. He pulled an energy bar and Pokémon food from his bag. He opened the plastic container of Pokémon food and placed it in front of Totodile, who ate it with gusto.

He ate his energy bar as he watched Totodile swim about in the pond. The small blue Pokémon swam with its eyes and spines above the water. After an hour or so of lazing around, Totodile walked onto the bank and they continued on up the Route.

Further on, Wolfram battled a trainer heavily loaded with bug Pokémon. But the three Caterpie and one Butterfree were no match for Totodile and his Water Gun. The trainer huffed away with his defeated Pokémon.

Sometime later they arrived at the top of the Route, which had a cave directly ahead and the Route continued East, dipping down. Totodile pulled on Wolfram's pants and pointed down the eastern part of the Route. Wolfram leaned down and patted Totodile on the head.

Diving into his bag, he grabbed a water bottle and another container of Pokémon food. He opened it and gave it to Totodile, who ran his tongue over his large teeth. Totodile quickly ate the Pokémon food, but stopped when he was half-way through.

He paused and looked in the direction of the cave. Between two large rocks stood a small black Pokémon. It looked like a dog with a grey skull on its head. Its muzzle and belly were red. It cast its eyes at the Pokémon food, whining its name.

"_Houndour…"_

Wolfram looked at the Houndour, and pulled an energy bar from the bag and unwrapped it. He stood up and moved toward Houndour, the energy bar in front of him. The Houndour looked at the bar.

It walked forward and cautiously took the bar in its muzzle. Quickly pulling it from Wolfram's hand, the Houndour devoured it. It licked its lips and walked closer to Wolfram, a limp in its step. Wolfram glanced at its side. Heavy cuts ran down its right back leg.

"Damn," Wolfram muttered. "How'd you get that?"

Wolfram walked back to his bag, pulling out a potion and grabbing the food from Totodile. He set the food in front of Houndour and sprayed the leg while Houndour are the Pokémon food. Houndour yelped and backed off, growling at Wolfram.

Houndour backed up, apparently surprised that its leg was better. It stared at Wolfram, then turned and ran off towards the cave.

Wolfram sighed and picked up the food container, placing it into his bag. He walked down the Route, Totodile looking back at the cave before following his trainer.

The two walked by another pond, Poliwhirl floating about the water's surface. Totodile jumped in the water and swam around for a bit, causing some of the Poliwhirl to duck under the surface.

Wolfram waited for Totodile to finish before continuing on the Route. The next city was on the horizon when Totodile was approached by a Weepinbell.

The grass Pokémon had an agitated look upon its face. Totodile returned the look. The Weepinbell screeched, then attacked Totodile with a Vine Whip. Totodile fell back, but got right back up.

"Use Scratch."

Totodile ran forward and scratched at Weepinbell, causing it to screech in pain. It wrapped its Vine Whip around Totodile and squeezed. Totodile yelled, then opened its jaws wide. It brought them down on the vines. Weepinbell retracted them quickly.

"Nice job," Wolfram complimented. "You learned Bite."

Weepinbell quickly regained its composure and shot its two vines at Totodile. But a fire came from behind Wolfram and hit Weepinbell. The Pokémon quickly fled.

Wolfram turned and saw Houndour standing behind him, fire rippling from the corners of its mouth. It sat down and stared at Wolfram. Leaning down, it picked up an Oran Berry in its mouth and offered it to Totodile. Totodile looked at it, then ate it, the marks on its body healing.

"Thanks, Houndour." Wolfram smiled and turned to tend to Totodile, but was stopped when Houndour pulled on his suspender straps. Wolfram turned back to Houndour, a questioning look on his face. "What is it?"

Houndour ran to back towards the cave, then came back several minutes later. In its jaws was a black poke ball with a golden inlet. Houndour placed it in front o Wolfram.

"Wow, Houndour. That's a Luxury Ball."

Houndour nudged it to Wolfram. He picked the ball up, examining it. The Houndour bowed its head a little, nudging Wolfram. It lookede up at the Luxury Ball and nudged Wolfram again.

"Wait. Do you…"

Houndour nodded.

Wolfram bent down with the Luxury Ball. He tapped Houndour on the head with it. The ball opened and Houndour was absorbed in the red light. The Luxury Ball shuffled around a bit before settling with a click.

He looked down and smiled. Placing the ball in his jacket, Wolfram and Totodile continued toward Violet City.


End file.
